Seconde Chance
by AkameAkabane
Summary: Peu de temps après la victoire contre tartaros, lisanna fait son grand retour dans la guilde. Cela créera un changement dans la guilde causant le départ de la jeune constelationiste. Voulant découvrir de nouveaux horizons, elle découvre que 3 de ces anciens ennemies sont encore en vie mais presque mourant. Leurs laissera-t-elle une seconde chance ?
1. Prologue

**_( je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction ne respectera pas totalement le déroulement de l'anime et du manga)_** ** _( Lisanna ne revient de Edolas qu'après la fin du combat contre tartaros pour des facilités scénaristique donc ne venez pas vous plaindre en commentaires)( l'histoire commence peu de temps après avoir vaincus la guilde tartaros )_**

 ** _PDV Lucy_** :

Je marche dans la rue jusqu'à mes appartements le regard vide emplie de tristesse. Je rentre chez moi et rassembles quelques vêtements et le stricte nécessaire, afin de ne pas m'encombré. Je n'oublie pas mes précieuses clefs et les lettre pour ma défunte mère que je range dans ma sacoche afin de les avoir sous la mains. Je regarde une dernière fois cette appartement dans lequel j'ai passé des jours paisibles avec ce que j'appelais mes amis.

Je sors donc de là rendant les clés à la locataire et marche calmement sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Je passe devant se bâtiment si imposant qu'est la guilde de fair tail et la regarde avec une certaines nostalgie avant de reprendre ma route.

Sur le chemin je vois une jeune fille et un garçon marcher sur le bord du canal... je marchait là aussi avec Natsu avant... Je continue ma route et voit un petit groupe d'amis rigolant et s'amusant gaiement... Je me mord la lèvre nerveuse, cette vision me rappelant des souvenir de ces jours paisibles. J'accélère le pas ne voulant pas trainer plus longtemps dans cette ville.

J'arrive devant une forêt imposante et m'y engouffre ne jettent aucun regard en arrière. Je marche un long moment m'enfonçant de ces lieux sinistres. La nuit commence à se lever. A cette conclusion je décide de m'arrêter pour me reposé. J'invoque Loki pour qu'il m'aide à construire un petit camps. Nous finissons vite et je le laisse rentré. Il me regarde hésitant et dit :

\- Lucy...Tu es sûr que ça va aller... Tu sais je peux rester avec toi... dit-il avec une voix inquiète.

-Oui ne t'en fait pas...

En voyant sa mine pas très rassuré je lui sourit doucement voulant lui montrer que tout allait bien...

Il hoche la tête et retourne dans le monde des esprits, je sais bien pourquoi il s'inquiète... Je suppose que les autres sont dans le même état.

A cette pensée la culpabilité me ronge un peu et des idées noir m'envahissent. Je secoue donc vivement la tête me concentrant sur ce que je faisait c'est à dire manger.

Après une petite heure je décide d'aller me couchée fatigué par ma journée. Je me réveille après seulement quelques heures ne parvenant pas à dormir. Je décide donc d'aller faire un petit tour pour me détendre un peu.

Soudain je vois au sol trois personne qui ne me son pas inconnue. Je recule d'un pas légèrement apeuré. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête et sans que je ne puisse vraiment le contrôler je me rapproche un peu restant sur mes garde. Mon premier réflexe est de regarder Jackal celui à cause de qui j'ai faillit ne plus pouvoir revoir Aquarius... je le regard avec une pointe de colère mais me calme ne voulant pas me laisser emporter par des sentiments si négatifs... Le voir si faible me perturbe un peu... Je sais que quelque chose à changer, mais je ne saurais dire quoi...

Mon regard suit sa route et tombe sur Mard-geer, il saigne beaucoup se tenant le ventre. Je le vois cracher un peu de sang...

Je termine par regarder Seilah qui est au bord de l'évanouissement et s'effondre en murmurant sûrement à mon attention :

\- Aide...nous...

Je la regarde, elle est couverte de blessure et je sens que ça magie est extrêmement faible...

Tss...pourquoi je les aidrais après tout ce qu'il ont fait à ma...

Je m'arrête en me rendant compte de se que je pensais... c'est vrai ... j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que je ne peux plus appeler fair tail ma guilde.

Un rire amer passe le bout de mes lèvres en y repensant. Je regarde les corps devant moi... peut-être devrais-je leurs donnée une chance...

C'est donc sur cette pensée que j'invoque Loki pour m'aider à transporter les corps vers mon "camps" afin de pouvoir les soigner plus facilement.

Après avoir terminer de soigné les blesser grâce à l'aide de mes esprit je regarde les blesser pensant à leurs souffrances. Entre mard geer qui à son abdomen transpercer et une cheville foulé ainsi qu'un niveau de magie très faible, Jackal qui à plusieurs membres brisé ainsi qu'une perte importante de sang et enfin Seilah qui à presque vidée son réservoir magique et qui est couverte de bleus? ils sont pas près d'aller mieux avant un bon moment.

Je soupire continuant de garder un oeil sur eux au cas où l'un deux se réveillerais ou aurait un problème quelconque.

 ** _PDV extérieur :_**

Le premier à ouvrir les yeux fut Jackal qui tenta de se relever mais a trop mal pour terminer son action. Lucy s'approche de lui :

\- Reste coucher, tu vas te blesser encore plus si tu essaie encore de te lever... dit-elle calmement attendant une réaction de sa part.

\- Toi... tu es... pourquoi?

Son les seules choses que le blond parvint à dire à la vue de la belle constelationiste.

\- On en parlera plus tard pour le moment tu te repose et ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre.

Lucy lui lance un regard ne laissant pas place à la discutions. Jackal se recouche de donc docile mais soupirant. Quelques minutes après c'est à mard geer de se réveillé mais lui n'a pas la stupidité de tenter de se relever... en même temps il aurait pas réussi.

Lucy va vers lui:

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il fut surprit lui aussi de voir la blonde et reste sur la défensive répondant :

\- j-j'ai ...mal au ventre et au pied...

dit il avec énormément de difficulté. Lucy lui tends une fiole contenant de l'antidouleurs. Il la regarde avec suspicion la faisant soupirer:

\- C'est de l'antidouleur pas du poison. dit elle anticipant.

Il hésite tout de même un peu au moment de le boire, mais fut finalement contraint par la blonde.


	2. Chapitre -1-

Il hésite tout de même un peu au moment de le boire, mais fut finalement contraint par la blonde.

Suite:

PDV Mard Geer:

Je regarde la jeune fille qui avait mis au tapis Jackal quelques semaines auparavant. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit sincère dans ce qu'elle fait, elle ne peut pas faire ça gratuitement... elle veut sûrement attendre notre guérison pour nous torturer encore plus après... Je ne peux pas le permettre.

Je regarde Lucy s'approcher de moi avec des bandages et d'autres potions. elle ne perds pas une minute pour me retirer mes anciens bandages couverts de sang et les remplace par les autre. Elle prends mon pieds gauche, m'y infligeant une douleurs aiguë. Je lâche donc un léger gémissement de douleur et ce contre mon gros. Elle le remarque et dit:

\- désolé j'aurais du le faire plus doucement.

Elle fait une mine désolé, sûrement pour me trompé ! Je regarde ces mains ne voulant pas les perdre de vue, on ne sais jamais. Je remarque que ça mains droite est vide de toute marque, si mes souvenirs son bons et ils le sont sa marque de guilde se trouvais là. Je demande donc me fichant d'être indiscret:

\- Pourquoi ...t-tu n'a plus ta marque ?

J'ai un peu de mal à prononcé les mots mais une phrase correcte sort de ma bouche. Je vois qu'elle se crispe:

\- Il c'est passé beaucoup de chose ces dernier jours... dit-elle sur un ton étonnement sombre.

\- Quoi comme chose ?

C'est à son tour d'entré sur la défensive :

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas Mard Geer...

Elle avait prononcé ces mots durement me faisant bien comprendre que le sujets était clos. Je soupire légèrement agacé, si elle croit que je vais abandonné elle se trompe. Je me demande ce qui à bien pu ce passé pour que cela se termine ainsi...

PDV Lucy:

Marc Geer n'a plus rien dit après cela, il semblait perdu dans ces réflexions. Cela m'arrange un peu, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça pour le moment.

Après avoir terminer de pensée toutes ces blessures je partit me reposée un pu après avoir donné un somnifère à Jackal et Mard Geer. Seilah ne risque pas de se réveiller avant au moins deux jours...

C'est donc tranquille que je m'endors.

/ ellipse 2 jours ( moi flemmarde ? totalement...)/

Je me lève tôt comme à mon habitude et commence par aller voir les deux patients réveiller. Je commence par Jackal qui s'en remets bien et avec qui je m'entends étonnement bien.

\- Bon comment tu te sens aujourd'hui? demandais-je

\- Ça va plutôt bien, j'ai plus trop mal à la jambe droite, par contre la gauche est douloureuse...dit il faisant la grimace pendant que je replace son athèle faite maison correctement.

Je lui donne encore un petit anti-douleur afin de le soulage un maximum. Je me tourne alors vers l'autre tête de mule. Il à arrêter d'être sur la défensive mais ce qu'il peut m'énervé à toujours essayé d'en savoir plus sur la disparition de ma marque. Et quand il ne veut pas que je lui change un bandage il est pire encore.

\- Bon tu vas encore faire une crise o tu t'es décider à être calme pour une fois. demandais-je agacé.

\- je me calmerais dès que tu m'aura dit pourquoi tu n'a plus ta marque!

Je crois que je le préfrais à moitié mort...

\- Bon tu me laisse changer tes bandage oui ou non !? Et arrête de me faire perdre mon temps !!

Il ne daigne pas accepter et me regarde son regard encré dans le miens :

\- Tu me le dit et je me laisse soigner ...

Je soupire résigner...

\- Bon d'accord... je vais te le dire ...

Je m'assis à côté de lui pendant que Jackal qui semble soudainement super intéressé par la conversation nous regarde prêt à m'écouter sa queue de neko ou de kitsune se balançant de gauche à droite.

J'ouvre la bouche et commence mon récit...


End file.
